A relay node (RN), or simply relay, is considered as a tool to improve, e.g., the coverage of high data rates, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new areas. The RN is wirelessly connected to a wireless communications network via a donor cell (also referred to as a donor enhanced Node B (donor eNB or D-eNB)).
The donor eNB provides some of its own network resources for use by the RN. The network resources assigned to the RN may be controlled by the RN, as if the provided network resources were its own network resources.
Relaying is currently being discussed within the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Radio Access Network One (RAN1) subgroup for standardization. In relaying, a Relay Physical Downlink Control Channel (R-PDCCH) may be used to signal control information from the D-eNB to the RN. However, in the 3GPP LTE technical standards, the R-PDCCH is not located within the control area of a subframe. Instead, the R-PDCCH is located within the data area of a subframe. Therefore, a widely discussed issue involves the multiplexing of the R-PDCCH with data channels in the data area of a subframe.